


Interigation

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have counter proposal” Vladimir said, based on the shift in the air i could tell he had turned his head to face me. “Suck my dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interigation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work so please be nice. I'm not overly happy with this, but i did my best. I translated the Russian using google translate so im sorry for any mistakes. My tumblr is thisisnothowidie

Matts pov:  
“I have counter proposal” Vladimir said, based on the shift in the air i could tell he had turned his head to face me. “Suck my dick.” He hissed. His heart beat was steady as he spoke and for a second I could smell a surge of testosterone in the air. It would figure the Russian would want to get off as he’s bleeding out. I licked my lips weighing my options. On one hand i could tell him to fuck off and get on the mission. On the other i could give the Russian what he wanted and hope that made him satisfied enough to talk.  
“Okay.” I said with a shrug moving to undo the crime lords pants.  
“что?-What?” Vladimir said shock obvious in his voice as he picked up his head to watch me.  
“Okay, I’ll suck your dick.”I clarified annoyance leaking thru my voice. Another moment of fumbling with the zipper and I was able to expose enough to get the task done. I could feel Vladimir's eyes glaring into me.  
“You think you are better than me?” He asked letting his head fall back “You set woman free from my operation but here you are taking advantage of a dying man.”  
“As I recall you asked me to Vladimir.”I smirked taking a hold of his slightly hard member circling the tip of it with my thumb. He let out a shaky breath.  
“mudak” He muttered in russian. I smirked and continued to stroke him pleased with the way his body was reacting. Once I determined that he had been teased enough i moved in between the man's legs and leaned down taking part of his cock in my mouth. “Fuck!”The Russian hummed bucking his hips up. “”дерьмо” he muttered letting his hips fall back down and placing a hand on the bullet wound.  
“Wouldn’t move around too much if i were you.” I smirked licking his tip.  
“Shutup and get on with it mudak”  
“mmm” I hummed crawling up his body “I want you to beg for it Vladimir” I hissed into his ear not caring at the blood that rubbed off on my chin. The man underneath me froze.  
“Nyet” He wrapped an arm around my waist. “I dont beg mask.” He growled flipping us over so that i was under him. “You on other hand…” His voice held a wicked intent. Hot breath trailed over my neck before soft lips crashed down onto mine. “Will” I swallowed hard and nodded.  
A hand moved down my body pushing my legs apart while another held me down. I knew i could take him if it came to that but i didnt feel that it would. He began to palm me threw my pants as his lips worked on my neck. “Vladimir.” I moaned arching my back wanting the layers between our skin to be gone.  
“Thats right beg for me.” I could hear the smirk in his voice and i didnt care.  
“Vladimir please” I pouted, cursing myself for sounding so weak.  
“Tell me what you want.” Vladimir said pushing his lips roughly against mine.  
“I-” I bite his lip tugging at the skin. What did i want? “I want you to fuck me.” I said trying to make the words come out strong. He smiled teeth clashing into the kiss. His lips moved down my neck biting and sucking as he went. As he worked on my neck his hands struggled to get my pants off. I moved my hands down to help him lifting my hips up so my pants come off easier. Once the fabric was no longer holding us back vladimir lined us up grinning against me.  
“Vladimir.” I whimpered, my cock was painfully hard and i wanted him to just get on with it already.  
“Patients mask.” He purred sticking a finger into my mouth. “Suck.” I did as he asked trying to get them as well as possible knowing this would be the only form of lube we would have. “вы посмотрите, как такой шлюхой” He laughed pulling his fingers from my mouth and replacing them with his tongue. My senses were going into overdrive. “Tell me man in mask.” He asked his index finger circling my hole. “Do you submit to every villain you met or am i special?” He asked biting into my neck while sliding his finger in all the way. I practically screamed arching into the new sensation. He pumped his finger in and out of me sucking a large hickey onto my neck that I didn't look forward to having to explain to Foggy.  
“More.” I begged him moaning as he hit my prostate. He only smirked into my neck his finger brushing again the sweet spot. “Vladimir please.” I moaned bucking into him as best i could. “I need more.”  
“You make such pretty sounds.” He mumbled against my skin pushing another finger inside of me. I whimpered, never in my life had i been talked to like this, i probably should be more concerned with how much i like it. I wrapped a hand in his hair tugging his head up sharply. “Fuck.” He hissed at me but i cut him off with a kiss. The taste of blood and vodka making my head spin.  
“Hurry up and fuck me already.” I growled when our lips finally parted both of us desperate for air. He chuckled but moved so that our cocks were no longer grinding against each other. He slid his fingers out the lack of them making me feel empty.  
He grabbed my legs wrapping them around his waist. “прошу за это” He growled lining his cock up with my entrance.  
“I still dont speak asshole Vladimir.” I said letting my head drop back, wanting him to get on with it already. He leaned down so his lips brushed against my ear.  
“I said beg for it… whore.” I shuddered as the word made my cock twitch.  
“Please Vladimir, Please i need it.” I Begged him turning my head to catch his lips with mine.  
“Good boy.” He purred biting my lower lip and pushing into me without warning. I gasped back arching as he split me open. He was much bigger than i originally anticipated. He didnt wait for me to adjust before pounding into me not failing to miss my prostate once. My speech became limited to only Vladimir's name. “Come for me шлюха” He purred as he picked up his pace. Part of me wanted to deny him. I wasnt going to come just because he told me to. My body failed me however and i came onto the russians chest screaming his name. He followed suit a moment after his pace slowing as he rode it out. Both of us were breathing heavy by the time he stopped completely. “Mine.” He growled crashing his lips to mine one last time before pulling on and rolling over onto his back.  
I stayed where I was both of us catching our breath in silence. The russian started laughing dryly. “That was good way to die mudak.” He hummed as his heart beat slowed down.  
“Shit. Vladimir no.” I said shoving myself back in my pants quickly and rolling onto my knees. “Im not done with you yet.” It was too late though the Russian had already passed out. Desperate i dug my phone out of my pocket to call Claire, there was no way i was gonna let Vladimir die. Not without the getting what i needed on Fisk. The rest i could figure out latter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
